Ne me laisse pas
by Crocker John
Summary: Woody repense au temps où il appartenait encore a Andy.


Auteur : Crocker John

Titre: Ne me laisse pas.

Rating : K

Résumé: Woody repense au temps où il appartenait encore a Andy.

Couple: Woody-Andy

Disclaimer: Pixar

—

Je suis, comme tous les jours, assis sur le parquet, dans la chambre de Bonnie, adossé contre un des pieds du lit. J'avais pris, au cours des années, l'habitude de rester seul, dans mon coin, pour me couper des autres, en ne jouant plus avec eux, lorsque que Bonnie n'était pas présente dans la chambre. De toute façon, ils ont tous très bien comprit pourquoi.

Je souffre, je souffre horriblement sans lui.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il nous avait donné, qu'il m'avait abandonné. Le nombre de fois où j'ai pu regretter de ne pas être partit avec lui à l'université m'est incalculable. Je pensais que, au final, que j'arriverais à aimer autant Bonnie que Andy. Mais cela m'est impossible. Elle a beau être adorable et prendre soin de moi, j'ai tant de souvenirs avec lui, tant de souvenirs qui me détruisent intérieurement, qui m'emprisonnent et qui deviennent de plus en plus flous chaque jour. Je veux être à ses côtés, le voir, lui, et entendre sa voix. Sa douce voix dont je ne me rappelle pas. Je l'ai oublié avec le temps, celle que j'ai entendu pendant des années, je n'arrive plus a m'en souvenir. Je suis si stupide.

Jessie, qui était jusqu'à présent assit au côtés du groupe de jouets, se relève et marche vers moi, lentement, me regardant de ses grands yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

" - Allez Woody ! Tu fais encore la tronche ? Souris un peu ! "

Je soupire. Elle sait très bien que je n'en ai pas envie.

" - Viens avec nous. Arrête de penser à Andy, tu sais très bien que tu ne le reverras jamais. Laisse le un peu tomber celui là . "

Je relève les yeux avec un air triste. Je sais très bien que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours un espoir. Un minuscule espoir.

" - S'il te plaît Jessie. Tais toi. Laisse moi seul... "

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, alors que son sourire disparaît.

" - Tu as changé Woody. "

Elle détourne le regard avant de se retourner.

" - Je vais retrouver Buzz. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux. "

C'est inutile Jessie. Je ne viendrais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être heureux sans lui. Peut être que je n'en suis tout simplement pas capable. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en rien. Je veux pas savoir. De toute façon, je ne comprend pas comment ils on pu t'oublier si vite. Tu étais tout pour nous, et maintenant tu n'es plus rien pour eux.

Beaucoup d'agitation vient de l'étage du dessous. Des claquements de porte, ainsi que des voix a résonance forte. Ils doivent sûrement recevoir des gens. On risque d'être seul pour l'après-midi.

Zigzag, qui regarde par la porte pour essayer de voir quel honneur venait tout ce raffut, se retourne rapidement vers le groupe de jouet - Dont je ne fais plus partie -.

" - Les gars. Bonnie arrive, tous à vos poste. "

Comme à nos habitudes, tout les jouets reprennent leurs visage inanimé pour reprendre leurs position, tout comme moi.

La jeune fille entre alors dans la pièce, se penche pour pouvoir s'emparer de Buzz ainsi que de moi.

Elle se retourne en allant vers l'escalier, le dévalant pour entrer dans le salon.

" - Regarde comme j'ai pris soin d'eux ! " S'écrie-t-elle en souriant pleinement, me tendant vers quelqu'un.

Cette personne, c'était toi. Tu me fixes, dans les yeux, alors que ton visage est orné d'un magnifique sourire. Je te trouve si beau, je ne peux m'empêcher de te contempler, tes yeux bleus, dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pendant des heures, tes cheveux d'un blond foncé, ou d'un brun clair, je ne saurais même pas décrire cette couleur, toujours en bataille, avec cette mèche rebelle au devant, tes tâches de rousseur, qui te donne un air innocent, et tes lèvres, tes lèvres pulpeuses, que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser depuis si longtemps.

De tes doigts fin, tu caresses doucement ma joues de plastique, tes doigts sont chaud, qui descendent sur mes vêtements, lentement.

À présent j'étais dans un état second, la joie me gagnait de plus en plus, j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de te dire à quel point tu m'avais manqué et à quel point je t'adorais. Je te revois, et je me rend compte à quel point tu es parfait.

Tu rigoles avec Bonnie, alors que elle te tend Buzz, tu le prends, avant de me déposer doucement sur la table en boit du salon. Je te regarde parler avec la plus jeune, tu as l'air heureux d'être là.

" - J'suis contente que tu sois venu me dire bonjour ! " Dit la petite fille avant de rire. Elle n'était plus timide avec toi depuis que tu lui avait donné tes jouets.

" - À la base je suis revenu pour voir ma mère et ma petite sœur. " Répondis tu de ta voix douce, tu appuis sur les boutons de Buzz, qui dis ses dialogues habituelles. Tu regardais ta montre, en poussant un soupire.

" - Mais je vais déjà devoir y aller. " Tu poses Buzz à mes côtés, alors que Bonnie se précipite vers la porte d'entrée, pour sortir et t'attendre dehors.

Non. Non. Je ne veux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je viens de te retrouver et tu me laisse déjà ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux pas te perdre une seconde fois... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas...

Tu te retournes lentement pour suivre les pas de Bonnie.

" - Ne me laisse pas encore une fois... " Les mots sont comme sortis tout seul de ma bouche, comme si je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de sortir.

Buzz me lance un regard, alors que tu t'arrêtes pour me regarder.

" - Quoi...? " Tu relèves un sourcil, je suis bien obligé de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, je ne suis qu'un jouet après tout. Tu soupires, alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur tes lèvres, tu reviens me prendre entre tes mains, me fixant de tes grands yeux.

" - J'ai du rêver... "

J'ai très envie de te dire que non, pour que tu partes avec moi, que tu me gardes à tes côtés pour toujours, mais je ne peux pas.

" - Tu m'avais manqué tu sais, Woody... "

Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, emporte moi avec toi, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne plus. Je veux être près de toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

" - Tu sais quoi...? " Tu prends ma petite mains dans la tienne et tu la serres, avant de reprendre la parole.

" - Quand elle sera trop grande pour jouer avec vous, je viendrais vous chercher. Je viendrais te chercher. Je te le promet. "

Tu enlèves mon chapeau pour déposer un tendre baisé sur mon front. Si je pouvais pleurer, je serais actuellement en larme. Si j'avais un cœur, il serait déchiré, brisé. Si je n'étais pas un jouet, je t'aurais crié mon amour pour toi, et même si tu m'aurais rejeté, j'aurais continué à veiller sur toi.

Tu me reposes aux côtés de mon acolyte, avant de te diriger de nouveau vers la sortie. À présent je ne plus qu'admirer ton dos, tu t'en vas, et tu me laisses à nouveau, mais je sais que tu reviendras, je le sais.

Je t'aime Andy.

—

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je prends avec plaisir les commentaires constructifs !


End file.
